In golf, the performance of an individual may be improved by inspecting and examining various aspects of the individual's golf swing. In particular, the club face of a golf club head may be inspected and examined after the swing to determine the point of impact on the club face by a golf ball. By hitting the golf ball at the optimal location on the club face, the individual may maximize accuracy and distance of the golf ball. Dirt particles, grass stains, and/or an impression of a golf ball on a club face may indicate the point of impact on the club face by the golf ball. Alternatively, an impact indicator affixed to the club face may also be used to determine the point of impact on the club face by the golf ball.